Reserve of Change: Dawn Brotherhood
by W. Makani
Summary: When a crime spree occurs, Gambit and Wolverine find the culprits, two young mutants a Magician and a Knife Weilder. The two know secrets about a shadowy organization of mutants capable and willing to destroy humanity.


  
The manor seemed empty and deserted as the figure peered in through the locked window. He brushed his black cape to the side and poised his fingers in a dramatic pose, the lock broke off to the ground and the windows swung inwards.  
He smiled as he clambered through the new entrance and quickly backed up against the wall, using the black cape to cover the white parts of his clothes, a long sleeved white shirt. Although it did increase his chances of being caught, it went so well with his character, the shirt to contrast with the black vest, cape and trousers. Not to mention the confidence he expected he would have if caught, and his capability against non-mutant guards.  
He creeped quickly down the carpeted hall to the library room, pulled the painting of a sail boat to the floor and gazed at the steel safe supposedly hidden in the wall.  
A footstep a few rooms away caused him to quicken, taking a playing card from his pocket, he held it in between two fingers. He focused on the spade picture of the card, and eventually it began to sizzle extravagantly. He calmly pressed the card against the door of the safe and by the time the card itself had burnt away so had a large portion of the door, allowing him to retreive the goods inside.  
Another twirl of his cape revealed a magician's tophat in his hand, which he then deposited the many bills into. The thief smiled again, confident in a job well done. He vanished the hat again and turned to leave;  
Freeze mutant. A voice snapped, at the entrance to the library stood a guard, pistol outstretched. How did you get in here? The guard barked again,  
The boy smiled broad, Now now, a magician never reaveals his secrets! Then prompty bowed with a sway of his cloak.  
The guard didn't look impressed, and instead of smiling back slammed his palm against the alarm switch at the door.  
A bell began to blare through the house, the boy panicked and energized another card and hurled it at the switch, the card exploded at the switch, the bell began to disappear while the guard recoiled, his face burnt by the energy.  
Shouts filled the room as two guards entered from different doors, seeing their comrade in agony, they prompty fired off shots at the magician. Who, quite elegantly, leaped into the air and onto a book case, and began to leap over each, bullets rining past him every quarter of a second.  
Sweat, tension and fear made him flinch as he leaped for the high window; resulting in his body slamming against the wall, a meter below the sill. Quickly he snapped his head upwards and held onto a strut, then outstretched his free hand. The wood on the wall began to splinter, crushed underneath the pressure, then three chunks were completely ripped away enough for him to slip through. Which is what he did, followed by a straight drop to the ground outside, landing in a bundled heap of bruises and wounds.   
Come on! A voice barked, and stirred him to crawl up into the awaiting car, falling back into the chair as it sped off down the road.  
  
  
Proffessor Xavier sat watching the television screen, he murmured a greeting as Remy and Logan walked into the command room, they were arguing over who had rightfully won the basketball match, usaully Xavier would have told them to stop it but he was too engrossed in the news report.  
Another break in has occured to add to the long line of reports involving a mutant criminal magician' as he was described. Police have had no luck so far catching the mutant and Police Chief Strogan had this to say:  
A grizzled old man's face appeared on the screen,  
Whoever this mutant is, we will catch him and make him pay back all he's stolen, we can't let mutants abuse the city laws!  
The reporter appeared back on the screen,  
Mutant groups have already began milling outside the police office, apparently offended by his words, apparently accusing all mutants to be criminals.  
More news as it occurs, back to you Paul.  
Xavier switched off the television and turned his chair around to Logan and Remy.  
Remrandt sniffed, Looks like he don't know when da games over.  
Logan grunted, Who? The good for nothing police chief or the bandit?  
Remy pretended to laugh, Got to admire his skill though, even Gambit not that good. Like to meet him Gambit would.  
Xavier frowned, Good. I'm sending you two out to track this one down, bring him to me, but don't hurt him and avoid a confrontation.  
Why, afraid he's too powerful for us? Logan grunted, Put me infront of him in a rage and see who comes out.  
Xavier turned to leave, Please, just comply.  
Logan grunted again and left, while Gambit stopped the Proffessor, Why you so interested in dis guy? You act like Gambit never seen you act before.  
Xavier smiled, It's complicated. Now, go. With that he left, leaving Gambit to continue after Wolverine.  
  
* * *  
Logan sat with his nose out the window as Rem drove the car up the drive way to Witchmaker manor, pulling in next to some police cars.  
Jumping out they shrugged to each other at the lack of police guards and stepped over the police tape, and swiftly went inside the manor's big doors.  
Logan began sniffing the air, while Gambit looked for ways he could have gotten in. Logan spoke up first, I can smell something here, not as heavy as the other scents, and mutant. He grunted, It's annoying me.  
Gambit murmured while he looked around, Why's that?  
Logan brushed his nose frantically, It's really strong and really intense. Like putting an air freshener up to your nose and taking a deep breath.  
Gambit chuckled at the look Logan gave him, but stopped when he saw the windows and the fallen lock. It's fallen on dis side, how's that possible? No hole in da glass, nothing.  
Logan called from the library room, Down here Einstein.  
Gambit smirked and came running, to see Logan pointing at the alarm switch, or rather at the metal slab that was there instead.  
Whatever he did to this it was two things, he either was angry and wanted to cause some destruction or he couldn't control it. A thief generally don't want to break stuff isn't that right? So that means it's probably a kid.  
Gambit laughed, Reckon we should get Jubilee down here?  
Logan sniffed and continued, The safe been burnt right through.  
Gambit reached inside and picked up a small burnt fragment, then took out a card and held them together, It's a card! Somebody's been stealing Gambit's routine!  
Logan grunted from somewhere down the library, Either that or it's you were chasing.  
Gambit laughed, Gambit wish! Apparently two million dollars in total has been stolen over these past crimes. Gambit could retire with that money.  
Logan sighed, You idiot, you don't get paid! Then sniffed and pointed to the walls, Bullets. Somebody was shooting. And the wood beneath the window has been torn away, looks like he missed the jump through the window, yet again it must be a kid. Logan bent down and picked up a piece of wood, with a blood stain on it, he sniffed it then sneezed furiously, I've got the blasted scent, unfourtunetly, so lets go.  
Gambit laughed all the way to the car until Logan wacked him over the head.  
The scent trail lead them all the way across town, passed the Chapel Mansion, the Hare Tail Park and ended at a rather cliched abandoned warehouse.  
Gambit and Logan strolled up the large metal doors which after several tries of opening it was discovered that they were welded shut.  
Stand back slicer and dicer. Gambit snickered to Wolverine's claws, Let the pro show you how it's done. Gambit charged a card for a few seconds then hurled it at the door, blasting it off it's connections and forward a few feet until it hit the floor in a cloud of dust.  
Gambit readied another card in his hand and stepped through as Wolverine unsheathed his adamantium claws.  
Two figures spun around and leaped up from their seats in a circle of junk and equipment, amongst giant industrial crates.  
One of them, a female yelled out, How dare you come barging in!  
Another, a male dressed in black and white clothes stepped forward, Your mutants too?  
Logan grunted, That we are kid. And your a petty theif.  
The black and white clothed figure stepped back and tensed for anxious confrontation.  
The female was clothed in a purple, blue and green colour scheme with a skin-tight base suit, a short skirt from her waist down to above her knees and a short lined cape flowing down her back. On her chest was a red line Omega symbol, and in her hands she carried two trident daggers, held ready to strike. Her face was hidden by a sleek black mask but two thick ponytails flowed down her face, giving her a sense of beauty.  
She poised one of the daggers then threw it, Gambit and Logan leaped out of the way just in time for it to slam into the wall, exploding in a blue haze that scorched the wall itself.  
Ouch. She's packing heat alright. Logan quiped,  
Gambit looked to the dagger weilding opponent, You look angry mon ami, let's see if Gambit can't calm ya down. Gambit hurled the card, it exploded just infront of her feet, but surprisingly she backflipped into the air and landed elegantly on one leg, then fired off another exploding dagger, seeming to have an endless supply.  
Logan ran towards the male figure, And you kid look like your dressed to dance, so lets tango. Logan leaped into the air and shot his arms out in front.  
The magician spun his small wand-cane and suddenly it became a long two-handed staff, which caught the claws of Wolverine.  
The Magician looked up at Logan through grit teeth, The name's Aclipse. He snapped and tossed Logan over head, who flipped and landed feet first.  
Aclipse leaped after him and returned his cane to normal size, Logan swung his claws, Aclipse swung the cane, extending a blade from the end of it. The two metal parts clanged together, Logan looked startled as his claws didn't cut through, Aclipse smiled. Or Heart. He then glanced from the blade to Logan, Adamantium blade. He broke off and ran to the edge of the crates and flipped through the air, over a chasm and onto another ledge. Logan spat and leaped after him, rolling to the floor next to him.  
Aclipse extended his palm, a jet of flame flew out and singed Logan's hair whilst startling him. Aclipse took the chance to roundhouse kick him backwards and in a pant said, Or Yin-Yang. I have many names, whatever floats your boat, but not Kid.  
Logan leaped up and knocked Acilpse back who prompty fired another flame jet, Logan kicked a piece of the crate up and deflected the fire followed by a smashing fist to Aclipse's face.  
Aclipse started back, recovering quickly his eyes filled with rage Aclipse back away to the edge of the crate pile. Logan came charging at him, eyes concentrated.  
In a split second Aclipse both kicked Logan to the jaw and flew backwards into the air, hovering meters above the ground. He reached a hand out and the beam above Logan began to quiver, Logan watched sweating as Acilpse suddeny fell to the ground in a heap and lay motionless on the floor, except for his slight breath.  
Logan leaped down and landed beside him, I'm Wolverine. Nice to meet ya. Kid.  
  



End file.
